I Want You
by SaraSidle9
Summary: After the episode Down The Drain. Warrick asks Catherine if their almost kiss means anything. R&R please.
1. I Want You

_This story is from Thursday 10-07-04, Down the Drain._

Grissom was at the CSI lab working on their case from last night when Catherine came in.

"Hey Grissom. Weird case, huh?" she said.

"Well, every case is" he said.

"Right." He continued looking at the case file. "Grissom, what's the new case?"

"Nothing."

"Uh, no really."

"Really, Catherine."

"Are you sure there is no new case?"

"Yes, Catherine, everyone is off tonight."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, don't but have you seen anyone tonight?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well there's you proof."

"Well all right I'm out."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

She left and went home. Lindsey was at her sisters and she knew Lindsey would more than likely want to stay. She sat down, nothing to do. Sometimes she wished that she did work. She had nothing else better to do, and she never did unless Lindsey was there. Then she thought to herself 'I'm going to out for once'. She got up and went to get her keys. She decided that she would go to WalMart. She knew she would find nothing, but maybe something for Lindsey. Lindsey loved it when she bought things for her. She didn't know exactly what to get, Lindsey liked different things, maybe a stuffed animal, or her favorite movie that she wanted for so long. She got there and went to the toy aisle. She looked at some of the stuffed animals. Some of them were cute, and some of them weren't, but she thought Lindsey would like the movie better. She went to the movie section; there she found the movie Lindsey had been wanting. She got it and started to leave, but she saw Warrick.

"Hey, Warrick" she said.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much."

"What are you doing here?

'Why, every time I see him, does he ask me that' she thought.

"Oh, nothing, I was just getting Linds a little something. You?"

"Me, I was just looking."

"Oh, well I guess I will see you tommrow."

"Uh, Catherine, wait."

"Yeah."

"Um, well I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, how about I call you."

"That would be great."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye."

He walked away. She thought about how weird he was acting. She bought the movie and went home.

------------

She was expecting a call from him, but not as soon as she got in the house. She put down her stuff and answered it.

"Yeah, Willows" she said out of breath.

"Hey it's me" Warrick's voice came in.

"Hi, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you know what happened the night before at that crime scene?" She thought and remembered how they almost kissed.

"Do you mean when we almost…" she broke off.

"Yeah."

"Then yes."

"Well I wanted to talk about that."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I wanted to know, if that meant anything?" She thought about it and yes, it did, she always liked Warrick.

"Yes, Warrick, it did."

"Wow, me too." There was silence. Then he spoke. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I would love to."

"Great, when and where?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Well how about dinner at my place?"

"Sounds great."

"I have to go."

"Me to."

"Okay, Saturday night, I'll pick you up."

"Okay."

"All right, bye."

"Bye" she said, and hung up the phone.

------------

It was Saturday and Catherine was getting ready for her date with Warrick. She was happy she ran into him at the store, because he might have never brought the subject up at work. He was supposed to pick her up and take her to his house. He didn't say what time though. She was getting ready early just in case he came early. She was wearing the nicest dress she had. She only wore it to special occasions, like weddings, big parties, and stuff like that. Warrick had never seen her in it. She wore it to a party last year, everyone saw her, but Warrick, he didn't come. The doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it.

"Hey" she said, it was Warrick.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said. She turned off her lights and locked her door.

"Let's go," he said.

They went and got into his car. They drove to his house. When they got there he opened the door for her, and they went in. He turned on the lights and she saw that everything was set, the food was done, and she saw that he hurried to pick her up so that the food would still be hot. There were candles lit and everything was so nice. He pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you. Wow, Warrick everything is so nice."

"Well then thank you."

"You welcome."

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

They ate and Warrick cleaned everything up. They sat down on his couch to talk. He sat down next to her.

"So, Warrick, when do you think we should go out again?"

"Well this was really nice, how about you pick when we do."

"How about everyday?"

"Everyday sounds great." They kissed, but stopped.

"Uh, do you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want you Warrick."

_TO BE CONTINUED _


	2. I Want You Too

Catherine was on a date with Warrick, dinner at his house. They were sitting on his couch. He leaned in and kissed her. He asked her if she 'wanted to do this', and she said yes, that she wanted him. He liked that and they kissed again. When they did break away, she told him that she loved him. They moved into his bedroom. He put her on his bed, and they kissed again.

"Catherine" Warrick said.

"Yeah" she said breathlessly.

"I want you too" he said.

------------

Catherine woke up next to Warrick. He was already awake.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she said.

"So, how was last night?"

"It was the best date I have ever had."

"Me to."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Where ever you want to go."

"I want to be with you, but I don't want to rush things for you."

"I do to and you're not."

--------------

One year later Warrick and Catherine are still going strong. They are glad they kissed, well almost. They are also glad they ran into each other that night. Warrick is thinking of asking Catherine to marry him. Grissom, Nick, Brass, and Greg are helping him pick out a ring, and where to ask her. Catherine, Sara and all her friends are helping her pick out a dress incase he does ask her. They are suspicious about how he is acting. Catherine wanted Warrick and he always knew that, but when they almost kissed, he really knew. She is glad Warrick wants her too.


End file.
